The NICHD Human BioSpecimen Repository shall provide the services of storage, monitoring, and distribution for the Best Pharmaceuticals for Children Act (BPCA). Required repository services therefore include planning discussions with repository staff to adequately prepare for specimens, receipt of specimens from multiple clinical centers, purchase of freezers to store the specimens, storage of the specimens at the required temperatures. (The specimens include plasma, blood, stool, CSF, urine, saliva, blood)